The light of my heart
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Have you ever wondered, 'What if there was someone out there' Light and love can spark between the most extraordinary people. *Rated T for safety* I don't own Yugioh or it's characters
1. The myth of the magicians

_In Egyptian legend, there is said that six young magicians that had great powers were believed to be favored by the gods. The oldest was Isis, who was gifted with foresight of the future. Her hair was long and silky and jet black and her eyes were azure blue and soft. The second oldest was a young woman named Viviana, she had powers over fire, making it live and making it die were her wishes. She had black hair and mahogany brown eyes. Then Mana, a girl was long brown hair and could harness the powers Darkness had to offer. Unlike some of the magicians before her, Mana didn't fall victim to the ever whispers of the dark powers in her mind. She stayed powerful and bright. Then Kisara, a girl with powers over air. Her appearance was strange, different then an Egyptian lady. Her hair was white as snow, her skin light in color and her eyes sapphire. Then the second youngest was a Meloda, A girl with powers to see within a mind. She had simliar appearance to Kisara only Meloda had hair with a light blue tint to it. She could see a person's memory and thoughts just by making eye contact. Then the youngest at sixteen, was a girl named Teana. Her gifts were far more powerful and dangerous then the others'. She was often referred as the 'Angel of Light.' Her powers consisted of Light, and she was seen as the "Light of Isis." Her hair was chocolate brown and like silk. Her eyes were like ice, that sparked when she laughed. These six young sorceresses were loved by all, they used their powers for good, but not all lived to praise them. A man named Dartz, to be precise. Former king of Atlantis, he was cruel, twisted and unkind to those around him. Dartz soon learned of the six sorceresses' power and wanted to take it for himself. With that power, he would be unstoppable. So, he stepped into their fortress and demanded them to join him in his quest to revive the Great Leviathan with the power of the Orichlcos. All six refused and demanded him to leave. He did not, instead he persisted farther, and when they refused again, The man grew enraged. He placed a spell on the young magicians, scattering them across the Ancient world. For it was believed, that their powers completed each other and were strongest when they acted as one. Dartz knew this and hid them from the eyes of the world, and he corrupted each one of them one by one. Soon only Kesara, Mana, Meloda and Teana remained. They all had ways of staying in contact with each other without Dartz knowing. So they stayed in wait to have someone free them from their burden._

_ As the years passed by, their tale became a legend, myth, but now all Mythes are just tales. For a certain thief will soon discover that._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Hey guys! So this is mainly so Blood thirsty Angel doesn't die from sadness that Black-hearted thief had vanished from the site. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but this is the intro. You see Bakura in the next one. So see you guys then!**

** TTFN!  
><strong>


	2. Wounds of a thief

A young man with a deep tan and a wave of white hair sprinted across the palace roof. He slowed at the edge and looked downwards to see the guard bumbling around like the fools they were.

Bakura chuckled half-heartily to himself.

_ "What idiots."_ He thought, hopping off the roof and running across the stone bridge that supported the roof. Right over the heads of the guards.

_"I don't understand why the Pharaoh keeps them, anyway."_ Bakura thought as he jumped onto a near by house. He started to jump on the roofs of the houses with very light feet. He whistled for his horse. The dark brown stallion waited for him at the bottom of the last house. He hopped off the roof and landed on the back of the horse, into the saddle waiting on its' back. Bakura nudged his horse to go and it galloped. He hadn't gotten very far when the guards saw him.

"Hey you, stop!"

Bakura snorted to himself and kept going. Him ignoring them got the guards to chase him on foot. Bakura really couldn't care less, but one caught him off guard. A spear caught Bakura in the side and broke the skin. Bakura crying out and grasped his side. Hot pain washed over his left hip. Keeping one hand on the wound, Bakura continued to ride out of the city

Bakura stopped on a sandy cliff that over looked -over the city. He slowly eased himself onto a cliff and examined the wound. Ruby blood was spilling onto his coffee-colored hand. The beige lining of his coat was stained the crimson color.

"I need this wound treated." He muttered. To his displeasure, the thief ripped a piece of lining free on tended the wound.

"This will have to due." He muttered and pulled himself onto his horse. The horse and rider head west, across the sand to an oasis that was said to have the clearest waters in all of Egypt lay. Unknown to him though, this would be where our story begins.

* * *

><p>So sorry that this chapter is insanely short, but the whole time I was thinking this I was thinking when Bakura was running across the stone bridge that was connected to the palace. Due to the lateness of the chapter, I thought my laptop crashed on meh but lucky the powerbar was just turned off. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p>

TTFN!


	3. Discovery in the strangest way

Bakura half slid and half fell from the saddle and onto the sand. When he found the strength, he removed the reins and let the animal drink from the small crystal- blue pool in the center of the oasis. He sat on the edge of the lake and drank the water also. A slight rustle in the thick trees caught Bakura's attention. Despite the throbbing in his side, Bakura stood. Being a thief made him jumpy and quick. Another rustle sounded, this time on the other side of the pond. Bakura's icy eyes narrowed, obviously this person was playing tricks. Bakura took a deep breath and turned to the bush.

"If you don't stop playing tricks, I swear I'll stop it for you." He hissed. The bush rustled and out stepped a brown-haired girl his age.

* * *

><p>Teana was picking some fruit and placing the balloon- like fruit into a coiled reed basket. Her throat begged for water. She reached for her urn of water that was strapped to her leather belt. She lifted it to her mouth and not a single drop fell into her mouth.<p>

"I'd better get water soon." She muttered to herself, and she headed towards the crystal pool. Unknowing for the thief that was there.

She was about to walk to the pool's edge when she saw him. He was sitting at the waters' edge, drinking its' water for his palm. He was tanned and muscular like most Egyptians but his hair and eyes seemed out of place. His hair was white like the finest sand and his eyes were a light purple, but they showed no kindness, they were cold and hard. Teana shivered at the sight. Afraid that he would see her, she backed into the bush, causing it to rustle softly. The man looked in her direction and she held her breath. When he turned and stood, she spotted to wound in his side, that was covered by a torn piece of beige cloth. Teana backed farther into the bush and ran in a wide semi-circle, being careful not to alert to the strange man that she was there. When she managed to the other side of the thick bush that surrounded to pool, she adsorbed his clothing. He was in a thick red robe that was edged with golden trim. The underlining was a course beige cloth like to bandage on his wound. Accidentally, the bush rustled again and he turned, hissing in warning.

"If you don't stop playing tricks, I swear I'll stop it for you."

A death threat, Teana could tell. She softly sighed.

_ "Ishiuz is going to kill me."_ She thought before stepping into view.

* * *

><p>Bakura stared at the girl.<p>

'This was the person who was playing tricks on me?'

It seemed so unbelievable that he wanted to laugh. This girl before him was very curvy, with long legs that were noticeable by the two long slits in her white skirt. Her hair was chocolate brown and was cut just above her shoulders. Her skin was strangely light in color, like porcelain and her eyes were the color of sapphires and twinkled. She was the strangest and most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A dense silence sat between the two. Both stared at the other dumbfounded. Bakura opened his mouth to speak but the girl beat him to it.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" She asked though closed teeth. Bakura's eyes wavered to a reed coiled basket with large bulbous fruit inside. His eyes trained on the girl again.

"I am the great Thief King Bakura, But because of who I am," He cocked one eyebrow up to scare the girl. However, it failed.

"I can't tell you how I found this place." He finished. The girl looked skeptical. Her sapphire eyes fell to the wound in his side, then back to his face.

"I don't trust you." she hissed. Her voice was soft and soothing. "But you look like you need help."

Bakura suddenly felt dizzy and light-headed. He swayed for side to the other, then finally his legs give in and he collapsed.

Teana's first reaction was to hold out her arms and catch him. He was heavier then she thought he was. She sighed. He was handsome alright but she needed him out of her hair.

"Ishiuz is DEFINTALY going to kill me" She muttered. She grabbed her basket and dragged the thief back to their hideout.

* * *

><p>AN:Yes, I am terrible, plz don't kill meh for not updating for so long!

Bakura: And do you have a reason?

Me:Yep, if they kill meh , then I can't update the story. =D

Bakura: -_-

Me: Anyway, special thanks to Blood Thristy Angle. Specialness Cookies for you! =D You keep meh giving, thank you! (Plus got me addicted to BakuraxAnuz)


	4. The stranger

The hideout that sheltered the lady magicians was a cave with a beautifully decorated interior. Silks with golden beads that dangled from the edges were bedded on the walls. Carpets and tables decorated the floor and served to provide heat. Kisara was the first magician that spotted Teana.

"Teana, We were worried sick about you!" Her eyes fell to the unconscious man she was pulling behind her.

"Who is that?" Kisara asked, pointing at the thief.

"Just tell Mana and Meloda to come quickly."

Kisara nodded and ran off to find the other two older magicians. Teana slowly lay Bakura down on one of the long carpets. She stared into his face. He had a handsome sculptured coffee colored face and a sharp chin. An unusual double latched scar over his left eye that was not covered by his snowy bangs. She noticed gold bracelets on his wrist and many gold rings on his fingers.

_"Maybe he was telling the truth that he was a tomb thief."_

A gold strange-looking pendant sprawled across his chest. Teana stared at the pendant. It was so beautiful and so bizarre.

Kisara, Meloda and Mana dashed into the room.

"Teana, who is that?" Mana asked, pointing at Bakura.

"He's so handsome!" Teana rolled her eyes. Typical boy-crazy Meloda.

"Listen, I'm sure he can answer our questions later, but he needs help." She looked at Mana.

"Mana, can you help me with the spell?" The girl nodded and sat next to Teana. The two magicians took hands and Teana's free hand touched the bleached cloth acting as a bandage on Bakura's side.

'Oh Gods of light, please return this man's might!' Coils of white from Teana's hand and black coils from Mana's hand streamed like snakes as they intertwined themselves and focused on the wound. After a couple of minutes, Bakura sighed in his sleep, as Teana slowly and gently removed the course fabric from the thief's hip. She smiled when the wound had vanished and the skin had been replaced.

"Alright, he needs a place to sleep." Teana announced and Kisara spoke.

"There's the room that Vivanna left behind."

"Perfect, Mana can you help me?"

After much hardwork, the four young girls got Bakura into the room and onto the soft bed.

"Teana, should stay here in case he wakes up." Mana suggested and the four agreed. So Teana sat in the room, watching their surprise guest. She didn't bother to deny what Meloda had said. He was handsome, but she wanted to know him first to know him more. She didn't understand what he had meant when he referred himself as the 'King of Thieves.' Teana was pulled from her thoughts as Bakura moaned. His eyes fluttered open and Teana smiled.

_"Now he can answer my questions!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:YAY! I updated yet again! ^-^**

**Bakura: Finally after what?**

**Marik: Four months?**

**Me: You're point?**

**Bakura: What took you so long?**

**Me: Crap, Homework, school, and people fighting at my school -**

**Marik: Oh,**

**Bakura: Sucks to be them! :D**

**Me: Jerk! But anyways, I don't own Yugioh, TTFN!**

**Marik: Later!  
><strong>


End file.
